Lo que sucede en Woodbury, se queda en Woodbury
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Colección de drabbles, viñetas, AU's, one-short, e historias de los personajes The Walking Dead, independiente de que sigan o sean alimento de Walkers. MultiGeneros. Cap 3. Silent Night: Beth nunca ha sentido tanto frío como en ese invierno en el apocalipsis, Daryl no recuerda haberla escuchado cantar antes (Participa en el Juego Navideño/Juego Su Primera Vez de Open Walker Inside)
1. Indice

¿No te ha pasado que el gusanillo de la creatividad comienza a fastidiarte y de repente te hayas escribiendo algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza? ¿O que lees una frase, escuchas una canción o ves un fan art y tú imaginación vuela? ¿o simplemente escribes algo tan fuera del canon que no sabes dónde meter? Bueno, eso es justo lo que a mí me suele pasar cuando no finjo que no tengo cosas que hacer.

Por eso, en este rincón voy a ir colgando todas esas ideas locas que vayan surgiendo por ahí y que pueden estar ligadas a retos del foro Open! Walker Inside, a trastornos psicológicos de su anfitriona o al consumo inapropiado de sustancias alucinógenas. También pueden ser producto de una resaca o la mordida de un walker.

En ese sentido, aquí publicaré drabbles o viñetas que pueden saltarse o no el canon o aprovecharse de los Universos Alternos, y que en su mayoría dudo que se relacionen los unos a los otros. Multi géneros y multi personajes.

Sin más preámbulos, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _ **Disclairme:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la serie, ni los comics, todo ello pertenece a la diabólica mente de Kirman y a AMC. Yo tan solo soy una fan con ganas de satisfacer mí espíritu de fan._

* * *

 **Índice**

 **\- Capítulo 1.** _**Casi como en Familia.**_ _Summary:_ Andrea recuerda las nevadas antes del apocalipsis y las compara como son ahora (Andrea!Centric - Género: Parodia/Humo). _**One Short.**_ _Participa en el Juego Navideño del Foro Open! Walker Inside._

 **\- Capítulo 2.** _**Sobrevivientes.**_ _Summary_ : Ellos no tenían futuro, pero de alguna manera han logrado sobrevivir en ese mundo plagado de muertos. La prisión ha caído, pero Andrea se encargará de mantener a sus seres queridos con vida. (Género: Hurt/Comfort - Drama ). **AU ubicado tras la caída de la prisión** _ **.**_ **PARTE I.**

 **\- Capítulo 3. Silent Night.** Summary: _Beth nunca ha sentido tanto frío como en ese invierno en el apocalipsis, Daryl no recuerda haberla escuchado cantar antes_ (Daryl!Beth - Hurt/Confort - Romance) ** _._ One Short. ** Participa en el Juego Navideño y el Juego Su Primera Vez del Foro Open! Walker Inside.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Cap1 Casi como en Familia (Parodia-Humo

_**Disclairme:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la serie, ni los comics, todo ello pertenece a la diabólica mente de Kirman y a AMC. Yo tan solo soy una fan con ganas de satisfacer mí espíritu de fan._

* * *

 ** _One Short._** **Summary** : Andrea recuerda las nevadas antes del apocalipsis y las compara como son ahora.

 **Personajes:** Andrea!Centric - Grupo de Atlanta y Familia Greene.

 **Género** : Parodia - Humoer

Historia que se inspira en el **prompt 7** del Juego Navideño del foro **Open!Walker Inside: "** _Cae nieve por primera vez en el infierno apocalíptico_ **".**

Mi primer intento de humor, quedan advertidos.

* * *

 **Casi como en familia**

 _ **(O cuando una cuerda de disfuncionales se vuelve tú única compañía)**_

* * *

La primera nevada del año.

En otro tiempo se hubiera tomado un minuto por la mañana para apreciar la vista desde su apartamento, se habría preparado una taza gigante de chocolate caliente y atapuzado con galletas de avena y chispas de chocolate como desayuno, con la seguridad de que más tarde se desquitaría por ello en el gimnasio. De seguro habría consultado en su Smartphone, mientras escuchaba las noticias del clima en la televisión, lo último de la moda de invierno aquella temporada. Y después de elegir lo mejor de su guardarropa y lo más acorde para el clima, se habría tomado una foto con la nevada de fondo desde la ventana de su apartamento, que seguramente le enviaría más tarde desde su oficina a sus padres y a Amy en Florida.

Pero en ese nuevo mundo, donde las selfies, los suéteres tejidos y una cintura diminuta ya no estaban de moda, las nevadas tomaban un nuevo significaba que implicaba un cambio en su rutina.

Así que aquella mañana, con la nieve cayendo lentamente sobre sus cabezas y las manos casi en un punto cercano al de la congelación, se apresura a alcanzar a Daryl que se le ha adelantado y ya golpea a modo de señuelo la puerta de una casa abandonada (como todas las que se ven en aquella calle, como todas las de ese lado del condado). Como no escuchan gemidos, ni el golpeteo repetitivo de los muertos provocado por lo que sea que hagan cuando no están intentando alimentarse de los vivos, T—Dog se apresura a abrir la puerta de un golpe dejando que el cazador sea el primero en dar una ojeada en el interior.

El olor a putrefacción, muy distinto al de las galletas con chispas de chocolate le golpea de lleno y está casi segura que si no fuera por la costumbre de aquel hedor, seguramente ya se hubiera doblado sobre sí misma vaciando todo el contenido de su estómago (patas de cerdo y frijoles enlatados) sobre el tapete de bienvenida. T—Dog a su lado, tan solo le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, obligándola a incorporarse y adentrarse en aquella vivienda, tan solo con un pañuelo cubriéndose la boca.

Ya dentro, Daryl parece un niño con juguete nuevo cuando encuentra un juego de rifles de caza en la sala, olvidándose de los restos casi congelados en el sofá de lo que seguramente fue el dueño de las armas. T—Dog y ella, en cambio, se concentran en abastecerse con ropa de invierno, cobijas y montones de barras de chocolate, bolsas de avena y latas de sopa que encontraron escondidas en la alacena, un cambio favorable en consideración a las ardillas que el cazador solía conseguirles para la hora de cenar.

— ¿Crees que a Beth le guste esto? — pregunta el hombre de color, rompiendo el silencio, mientras le muestra un suéter con la caricatura de un gatito impresa al frente.

— No creo que le rechace — dice, regalándole una sonrisa a su compañero. Imaginándose a la pequeña de las hermanas Greene con aquella prenda.

— Lo dudo, con el hijo de puta frío que hace — negó consternado su interlocutor—. Esta mañana amanecí con los pies congelados, y eso que anoche me puse unos cuatro pares de medias.

— ¿De dónde sacaste cuatro pares de medias? — preguntó a su vez la rubia, últimamente todo en su vida era escases. Cuatro pares era demasiado.

— Se las robe a Rick — contestó.

— ¿Se las robaste a Rick? — preguntó, anonadada.

— Se las robe a Rick — afirmo, abriendo una barra de chocolate y deleitándose con ella, a pesar de la mirada fiera que le lanzó la chica —. ¿Qué? ¡Él tiene a Lori para que le de calor! — exclamó.

— ¡Comparte eso! — le reprendió la mujer, arrebatándole el chocolate y dándole una mordida —. Y no deberías hacer algo así, sí Rick te descubriera…

— ¡Que va! — dijo, espantando las palabras con la mano como se sacuden las moscas —. El ex sheriff tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse con Carl, Lori e hijo o hija de Shane que viene en camino.

— ¡T—Dog!

— ¿Qué? ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

— Pero no por ello puedes hablar tan libremente de eso — se quejó — ¿Nadie te enseño que es la privacidad?

— Sí, pero te recuerdo que ahora somos once personas compartiendo el mismo espacio físico, el cual no es constante sino extremadamente cambiante, y no es que nos quede mucha privacidad que guardar. Eso del espacio personal ya quedo en el pasado — explico el moreno, como sí se tratase de un hecho científico —. Es más… ¡Sí hasta te he visto las tetas!

— ¡T—Dog! — lo reprendió, ganándose un sonrojo al recordar aquella situación.

— ¿Quién ha visto las tetas a quién? — preguntó Daryl, entrando a la cocina con una bolsa repleta de armas.

— Yo vi las de Andrea — respondió el moreno mientras se terminaba la barra de chocolate.

El cazador solo enarcó una ceja, dedicándole una mirada curiosa a la rubia.

— ¿Y están buenas? — inquirió, siendo testigo de cómo el rostro de la mujer se tornaba de un brillante color rojo.

— Ni te lo imaginas — contestó T—Dog, haciendo un gesto con las manos como si apretará algo redondo.

— ¡T—DOG!

En el exterior un montículo de nieve se fue abajo, revelando los lechosos ojos de un caminante congelado y cuya dentadura había quedado expuesta tras haber perdido la piel, confiriéndole una sonrisa permanente.

 **.**

En otro tiempo, la primera nevada hubiera significado la llegada de las Navidades, a lo que Andrea se habría pasado por el primer centro comercial de camino a su casa después de un arduo día de trabajo y se dedicaría a observar las vitrinas de las tiendas en busca del regalo perfecto para su familia mientras seguramente devoraba un dulce relleno de chocolate (después de haber decidido faltar al gimnasio). Se reiría a causa de un muñeco de santa movimiento el bote y habría fruncido el ceño por el nuevo single de Justin Bieber cantando villancicos.

Pero en aquellos días del apocalipsis, disfrutaba de limpiar su arma mientras Carl decoraba un arbusto seco con unos adornos navideños olvidados y Beth tocaba una guitarra desgastada, cantando algo de su propia composición. Hershel ayudaba a Daryl a despellejar un tejón — _Sopa de tejón de nuevo, para su total consternación_ — y Carol hablaba animadamente con Lori sobre su embarazo.

— ¡Hey, miren lo que encontramos! — exclamó Glenn, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

— Helado de caminante a la orden — secundó T—Dog.

Ambos chicos arrastraban uno de los tantos muertos vivientes que acosaban sus pesadillas, el cual se encontraba completamente congelado a excepción de los ojos cuyas pupilas descoloradas se movían de un lado a otro, como sí realmente pudiera ver a su alrededor.

— ¡Genial! — chilló un Carl emocionado, abandonando su tarea y acercándose hacia el muerto, pretendiendo examinarlo más de cerca. Siendo su intento frustrado casi de inmediato por su madre, quién lo agarro de la manga y lo jalo hacia ella.

— ¡Alejen esa cosa de nosotros! — ordenó, mirando a ambos hombres con el cejo fruncido.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaron? — preguntó Maggie curiosa, quién se acercaba junto a Rick tras asegurar las puertas traseras.

— Lo encontramos en el sótano, el muy desafortunado seguramente se murió de hambre allá abajo.

— O de frío, que la nieve se ha colado hasta allá y parece un congelador — explico Glenn.

— ¡Saquen esa cosa de aquí! — exigió una Lori molesta.

— Vamos, tranquila mujer… — dijo T—Dog, abrazando al caminante congelado — Se acercan las navidades, tiempo de paz y todas esas tonterías, brindarle un techo a un indefenso caminante debería ser parte de las festividades ¿o no?

Andrea bufó, Lori casi lo incinera con una mirada.

— ¡A—f—u—e—r—a! — gritó la mujer, llevándose una mano al vientre y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Rick —. Lo quiero afuera ¡YA!

— Échenlo a la calle, antes que los gritos de la embarazada atraigan a todos los muertos de la redoma — concluyó Daryl, observando la escena con hastió.

— Pero mamá, yo quería verlo de cerca — murmuro Carl.

Lori volvió a gruñir. Andrea se llevó un trozo de chocolate a los labios.

 **.**

Antes del apocalipsis, en la primera nevada. Andrea habría llegado a su apartamento, sintiéndose culpable por las toneladas de dulce que había consumido ese día y su falta de interés en quemar todas aquellas calorías, leyendo los sopotocientos mensajes (siendo esta la madre de las numeraciones) que Amy le habría enviado a lo largo del día y olisqueando la hamburguesa con extra de queso que se habría comprado en el café de la esquina.

Se hubiera sentado frente al balcón, sin abrir la puerta claro está al menos que quisiera morir de la hipotermia, y se habría distraído con los copos de nieves que volvían a caer sobre la ciudad, cuyas cientos de luces iluminaban cada uno de las calles. Disfrutaría de su no saludable cena, tomaría una nueva foto de las calles vestidas de blanco y tras haberse preparado para irse a la cama, se apresuraría a enterrarse bajo kilos de sabanas y cobijas de lana.

Pero en aquel mundo donde los muertos caminaban, la primera nevada y todas aquellas que le seguirían a esa, no parecían que iban a ser igual de cómodas a las que ella había vivido a lo largo de su vida. No había chocolate, reporteros anunciando el clima, ni hamburguesas con triple queso, mucho menos calefacción, calcetines térmicos y kilos de cobijas. En cambio, tenía un saco de dormir raído y una botella de ron que Daryl había encontrado en una de las casa de vecina, así como un plato de sopa de tejón para la cena.

Los sobrevivientes del grupo de Atlanta y de la familia Greene, habían formado un medio circulo alrededor de la chimenea que Glenn se había encargado de destapar y donde chisporroteaba una pequeña fogata, mientras se pasaban la preciada bebida espirituosa de mano en mano (a excepción de las de Hershel, sus hijas, Lori y el pequeño Carl que se moría por probar un trago) y hablaban de cualquier cosa para olvidar todo lo que ocurría en el exterior.

— Mi amigo el muerto se debe estar muriendo allá afuera — se lamenta T—Dog mientras observa la nevada por una de las ranuras que han quedado por las ventanas tapiadas, siendo consolado por un Glenn de mejillas rosadas a causa del alcohol.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, que muerto ya está — dice el asiático, a lo que Maggie se golpea la frente exasperada.

— ¡Una canción más! — clama Carol, instando a la pequeña de los Greene que vuelva a cantar mientras vuelve a tomar un trago de la botella que inmediatamente se le es arrebatada por un malhumorado cazador.

— Otra romanticona y me meto un tiro — gruñe en dirección a Beth.

— ¡Epa, pásame la botella! — pide Rick, acabándose su plato de sopa de tejón.

— ¡Rick, no es agua! — se queja Lori.

— Lo sé — le contesta el policía ya pasado de tragos, rodando los ojos —. Si quisiera agua me pego al grifo, porque por extraño que parezca sigue saliendo agua de las llaves de está caso. Extraño, muy extraño…

— ¡Rick!

— Deja de gritar, mujer — dice, alcanzando la botella y bebiendo un trago — ¿O es que yo te grite así cuando me entere que me montantes los cuernos? No ¿verdad? Déjame entonces beber.

— ¡Mi amigo se congela, Glenn! ¡Se congela! — volvía a lamentarse T—Dog.

— Ya no tomes más, amigo.

— Están locos — susurra Daryl sentándose a su lado, tomando la botella y bebiendo de ella.

— Se sienten seguros — dice Andrea, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos y los codos de las rodillas. Una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

— ¿Sabes que no lo estamos, verdad? — inquiere el cazador, dirigiéndole una mirada a la rubia.

— Lo sé, ellos lo saben — dice, restándole importancia —. Pero nieva, y mientras dure el invierno estaremos a salvo. Una orden de caminantes congelados ¿recuerdas?

— Baaaah, ya los veré en verano — dice, pasándole la botella a Carol y volviendo a prestarle atención a la hija menor de Herschel que ahora entonaba una canción de Clapton.

— Hasta entonces… — comenta la mujer a nadie en específico.

Es la primera nevada y a diferencia lo que muchos puedan pensar, en el apocalipsis significa que se pueden dar la oportunidad de descansar y disfrutar de un poco de paz. Mientras la nieve caiga y los caminantes sean gigantes conos de helado, ellos se pueden darse el lujo de pensar que todo es como era antes. Sin calefacción, celulares, y comida rápida, pero con la seguridad que hasta que empiece el deshielo todo va a estar bien.

O por lo menos, así es como lo aprecia Andrea que de repente se siente _casi como si estuviera en familia._

* * *

 ** _Monologo de la autora:_**

 _Como les mencioné al principio, es mi primer intento de Humor dentro del apocalipsis zombie. Sin tanto drama, ni tanta tragedia. No sé si tiene pies ni cabeza, pero bueno, es mí mejor intento. Se habrán dado cuenta que me reviví a Andrea a lo arrecho, manteniendola con el grupo de Atlanta tras la perdida de la granja Greene, es decir, cronológicamente está historia se ubica unos meses antes de que se tropiecen con la prisión._

 _En fin, espero que lo hallan disfrutado._

 _PD. Un review, para que T-Dog te regale un trago._


	3. Cap2 Sobrevivientes (Parte I)

**_Disclairme:_** _Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la serie, ni los comics, todo ello pertenece a la diabólica mente de Kirman y a AMC. Yo tan solo soy una fan con ganas de satisfacer mí espíritu de fan._

* * *

 **Capitulo II. Universo Alterno (UA)**

 **Summary** : Ellos no tenían futuro, pero de alguna manera han logrado sobrevivir en ese mundo plagado de muertos. La prisión ha caído, pero Andrea se encargará de mantener a sus seres queridos con vida.

 **Personajes:** Andrea, Beth, Tyreese, Bob, Daryl, Mika y Judith (de momento).

 **Género:** Hurt/Comfort - Frienship - Drama

Buenas, buenas. Hace tiempo tengo está idea rondando por la cabeza y creo que es el momento de darle forma. Como muchos, no me encuentro conforme con algunas de las muertes de la serie, así como el giro que han tomado algunos personajes; así que este fic es mí forma personal de protesta, trayendo a la vida a quienes murieron solo "porque no tenían la madera para sobrevivir al apocalipsis". Así que no se extrañen si ven alguno que otra resurrección en este fic. No sé cuan extenso sea, o que tan constante sea subiendo nuevos capítulos, por lo mismo me decidí a publicarlo aquí en esta colección de historias.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo con esta nueva locura de mí parte.

* * *

"Sales allá afuera, arriesgas tu vida. Tomas un trago de agua, arriesgas tu vida. Y hoy en día hasta respiras, y arriesgas tu vida. Ahora ya no tenemos opción. La única cosa que puedes escoger es por qué te arriesgas. Ahora puedo hacer que esa gente se sienta mejor y resista un poco más. Puedo salvar vidas. Esa es razón suficiente para arriesgar la mía. **"**

— **Hershel Greene**

* * *

 **Sobrevivientes**

* * *

 _Ellos no tienen futuro._

 _No en ese mundo._

 _Pero aun así sus ansias de vivir permanecen intactas._

Andrea mantiene a la pequeña pegada a su cuerpo, la obliga a que mantenga la vista fija en ella, en su rostro. Puede ver que a un par de metros, Beth hace lo mismo. Sus grandes ojos azules no la abandonan, no dejan de observarla y la rubia no sabe identificar exactamente lo que en ellos se refleja. Bob se encuentra junto a la menor de las hermanas Greene, lleva un rifle que se ha quedado sin municiones y un bate manchado con los sesos de los caminantes. No sabe dónde se encuentra el resto de sus compañeros, solo espera que pueda aguantar lo suficiente para encontrarlos de nuevo.

Los caminantes se deslizan a un par de metros por debajo de ellas, como si se trataran de las aguas de un río, que fluyen entre los árboles y la vieja carretera. Mika y ella se han quedado atrapadas en esas aguas putrefactas, salvaguardadas por un par de metros de altura que le ofrece el árbol en el cual pudieron encaramarse cuando escucharon los primeros gemidos. Bob y Beth han corrido con más suerte, ya que pudieron trepar sobre la parte superior de un camión abandonado. Se mantienen en silencio, contando los segundos y los latidos de sus corazones, que en ese instante parecieran retumbar con demasiada fuerza, hasta el punto que temé que alguno de los caminantes sea capaz de escuchar el palpitar de alguno de ellos. No sabe de cuántos caminantes se traten, pero la manada podría estar conformada por unos cientos de muertos.

Mika la abraza con fuerza, enreda sus brazos sobre su cintura y esconde su rostro contra su vientre, ella a su vez alza la mirada y se pierde en el azul celeste del cielo, ese que le recuerda tanto a los ojos de Amy. Mentalmente eleva una plegaría a ese dios que hace tiempo les ha dejado abandonados, no es que sea una mujer creyente pero en ese instante se siente como un náufrago en el océano, capaz de aferrarse a cualquier madero contar de sobrevivir un poco más en aquel mundo.

 _Han perdido tanto que solo les queda la vida._

No es hasta el atardecer, un par de horas después de que el último caminante se marcha, que ellos deciden bajar a tierra firme. Tiene los músculos adoloridos, la piel sensible a causa del sol y los nervios destrozados, pero de igual manera se las arregla para ayudar a la niña a bajar del árbol, Bob ya se encuentra esperándolas en tierra firme.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunta el hombre, a lo que ella tan solo logra asentir como respuesta.

— Tuvimos suerte— dice, sintiendo como su corazón empieza a recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos.

 _Un minuto más de vida_.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — pregunta Beth, en su voz se palpa la preocupación entremezclada con el miedo. Andrea le entiende, ella también está cansada de perder a sus seres queridos — Tenemos que ir por ellos.

— De todas maneras tenemos que retroceder — admite la rubia, observando el camino desolado por donde los muertos se han ido —. Ya sabemos lo que nos espera si vamos en aquella dirección.

— Vamos — les insta el hombre, recogiendo su morral que yace olvidado a un lado del camión.

Caminan en silencio, Andrea a la primera con su arma lista para disparar y Bob cerrando la marcha. Mika ha entrelazado sus dedos con los de Beth, camina con la mirada perdida entre la hojarasca.

Andrea sabe que la pequeña extraña a su hermana, a su familia, aquella segunda oportunidad que les ofrecía la prisión, pero sobre todo echa de menos a Carol. Hace casi dos semanas que Mika, Judith y Tyreese pasaron a formar parte de ese improvisado grupo, disipando de su mente aquel oscuro pensamiento de que ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes provenientes de la prisión. Después de todo, sí Tyreese había podido mantener vivas a las pequeñas en aquel mundo plagado de muertos, el resto del grupo podría encontrarse a salvo.

El primero con el que se habían encontrado fue Bob, quién les aseguro que Sasha y Maggie seguían con vida, aunque las condiciones les habían obligado a separarse. Luego Daryl, quién vagaba solo, sobreviviendo como un salvaje. Y finalmente el grupo de Tyreese, quién les informo que Carol aún se mantenía con vida, aunque había partido con Lizzie para mantener a la pequeña a salvo de sí misma.

No dudaba que en algún lugar de ese mundo plagado de muertos, el resto de sus seres queridos se encontraban con vida, _sobreviviendo._

— ¡Daryl! — la exclamación de Beth la atrajo de vuelta al mundo real.

La rubia ya se había adelantado, corriendo hasta alcanzar al hombre quién no hizo gesto alguno de recibirla pero se dejó abrazar por la adolescente, aunque visiblemente tenso ante la acción. Andrea sonrió, a lo que el cazador respondió con un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento.

— ¿Y Tyreese? — pregunto la más joven del grupo, llegando hasta Daryl.

— Está bien — contestó el cazador —. Encontramos una cabaña, parece que se tratará de algún refugio para cazadores o algo así, podemos pasar la noche ahí— comentó, desviando su mirada de la niña a Andrea.

Ella asintió, en un gesto afirmativo.

— No me parece mala idea.

— Ni a mí — le apoyo Bob.

Beth sonrió liberando de su amarre el torso del cazador, alejándose tan solo un par de centímetros de él.

— Vamos — insistió Daryl, palmeándole la espalda a la joven rubia e instándola a caminar.

Andrea sonrió para sus adentros, apreciando los pequeños detalles gratos que aquel infierno le regalaba.

Encontraron a Tyreese a menos de media hora de camino, el hombre sentado frente a una deteriorada cabaña observaba fijamente su inseparable martillo. Su mente parecía encontrarse muy lejos de ahí, probablemente en algún lugar donde los muertos no vagaban en busca de alimento o su vida no pendía de un hilo. A veces, ella misma buscaba refugio en aquellos rincones de su mente, en donde su padre aún la acompañaba a pescar y una Amy de diez años se colaba en su cama.

— ¡Tyreese! — es Mika quién sale corriendo hacia el hombre al momento de divisarlo.

Él levanta la vista, abriendo los brazos para recibirla.

— Estas bien — murmura, cuando la niña lo rodea con sus brazos —. Estas bien — repite, quizá intentando convencerse.

— Estaba muy asustada — dice la pequeña sin querer alejarse del hombre —. Pero no grite, me mantuve en silencio. Como me enseñaste.

El hombre asiente, le regala una efímera sonrisa y acaricia su rostro paternalmente.

— Tyreese — dice la mujer, cuando se acorta la distancia que lo separa — ¿Todo bien?

— Si — contesta, incorporándose cansinamente — ¿Tuvieron problemas con la manada?

— ¿La divisaron? — preguntó a su vez Bob.

— Si, tuvimos que mantenernos escondidos en el interior de la cabaña. Resistió los embistes de los caminantes, así que nos servirá de refugio una o dos noches, quizá…

— Bien, necesitamos un descanso — suspiró Andrea.

— ¿Dónde está Judith? — preguntó Beth, interrumpiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

— Está dentro, dormida — explicó el hombre —. A veces creo que esa niña sabe cuándo debe mantenerse callada y cuando hacer un berrinche, es increíble. En todo momento se mantuvo callada.

— Sentido de supervivencia — espetó Daryl en un murmullo, dejando de morderse la uña —. Tenemos que reforzar el lugar, ya va a oscurecer — advirtió.

— Ven Mika, vamos con Judith — sugirió la joven mujer, extendiendo una mano que la más pequeña no dudo en tomar.

Andrea las observó, sin dejar de vigilarlas hasta que se perdieron en el interior de la cabaña. Por alguna razón, se sentía responsable de lo que les pudiera ocurrir.

— Ellas no deberían seguir con vida — aquella afirmación la dejó estupefacta por un instante. Lentamente, ladeo su cabeza para poder dirigirle una fría mirada a Daryl, quién se encontraba a un par de pasos de ella.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — exigió más que preguntó.

— Ninguna de ellas tiene madera para este mundo — dijo, casi como si fuera una verdad universal.

— Eso no lo sabes.

— Lo sé, lo veo.

Andrea lo encaró, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Daryl.

— No, no lo ves — respondió —. Solo ves lo que quieres ver. Esas niñas, una más que la otra, han demostrado que quieren sobrevivir. Beth pudo haberse rendido hace tiempo pero en cambio sigue con vida, se aferra a ella, lucha por ella. Mika igual, ha sobrevivido a pesar de todo lo que le ha ocurrido. Son fuertes, merecen vivir.

— Eso ha sido suerte — escupió Daryl.

— No, no lo creo — contestó la rubia, irritada por los comentarios del cazador —. Sabes muy bien que no es así, aunque no quieras verlo en este momento.

— Como sea — se quejó el cazador, dándose vuelta y dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

Andrea tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para calmarse, de repente se sentía sumamente molesta.

— Él no quiso decir eso — dijo Tyreese, cuando la rubia pareció volver a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración —, sabes como es.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Daryl estaba sumamente preocupado cuando divisamos la horda de caminantes, él quería ir por ustedes en ese instante — explicó el hombre de color, instando a la mujer a caminar en dirección al linde del bosque y la cabaña, seguidos por Bob quién cargaba una bolsa llena de cuerdas y latas—. Pero lo entiendo cuando dice eso, a veces me pregunto cómo han llegado tan lejos, como todo lo hemos hecho. No sé, creo que no me reconozco.

— Todos hemos cambiado — sentenció Bob.

— Pero tanto Beth como Mika parecieran ser ellas mismas. Es como sí este mundo no las afectara de la misma manera que a nosotros, y eso es preocupante. No sé sí serían capaz de sobrevivir por si solas, quizá… no, no sé.

— Eso no las hace más débiles, ni menos capaz de sobrevivir — contestó Andrea, cruzándose de brazos.

— No, las hace más humanas — respondió con simpleza Tyreese —. Algo que hace mucho tiempo que no vemos, algo que no sé si aún existe.

— Eso no importa. Para mí, ambas han demostrado que pueden sobrevivir. Es más, ese defecto, ese _ser más humanas_ , es lo que las hace aún más importante para el grupo. Son nuestra esperanza, nuestro futuro, lo que Dale quería y yo tarde en entender — explicó la mujer, deteniéndose y extendiendo su mano hacia Bob, quién le entrego una cuerda un poco deshilachada.

— No tengo duda de ello — suspiró Tyreese, desviando la mirada hacia la cabaña —. Solo me gustaría poder vivir hasta ver ese futuro, quizá hasta sentirme a salvo.

— Lo veras — contesto la mujer, quizá impregnando más esperanza en sus palabras de la que realmente sentía —. Volveremos a construir lo que teníamos en la prisión.

— Espero que tengas razón — murmuró Tyreese, ayudando a Andrea a atar la cuerda mientras Bob comenzaba a extender lo que sería su perímetro de seguridad.

— Yo me aseguraré de eso, _sobreviviremos_ — afirmó la rubia.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Comentarios, criticas, flores, tomates... ¿algo?_


	4. Cap 3 Silent Night (Bethyl)

**Disclairme: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los comic, ni la serie, nada. Porque sí así fuera, les aseguro que las cosas serían distintas.**

* * *

 **One Short.** Pre - prisión.

 **Summary:** _Beth nunca ha sentido tanto frío como en ese invierno en el apocalipsis, Daryl no recuerda haberla escuchado cantar antes._

 **Género:** _Hurt/Confort - Romance (?)_

Este fic nace de una combinación entre el _Juego de Navidad_ (sí, a pesar de que ya paso un tercio de año) y el Juego de _Su Primera Vez_ del **Foro Open! Walker Inside.**

Disculpen algún error que se me halla colado o sí se le antoja Ooc.

* * *

 **Silent Night**

 **(Noche silenciosa)**

* * *

 _"Yo canto... Todavía canto."_

 _ **Beth Greene, Slabtown**_

* * *

Beth recordaba haber sentido alguna vez tanto frío como en ese instante.

Ni siquiera en esas raras veces que nevaba cuando aún era una niña y se escapaba al granero para poder tener una mejor vista de los copos de nieve que caían sobre la granja, hasta que un adormilado Shanw llegaba por ella y se la llevaba de regreso a la casa, tal cual saco de papas sobre sus hombros. O cuando de adolescente, había ido de vacaciones con Maggie a las Montañas Whiteface en New York, en donde había esquiado por primera y última vez.

Por más que se esforzaba, no era capaz de rememorar un solo instante en el que el frío le hubiera entumecido los dedos como le ocurría en ese momento o el vaho colándose por sus labios con cada bocanada de aire que exhalaba. Se ajustó la chaqueta que T—Dog le había prestado horas atrás mientras se frotaba las manos desnudas, puesto que había preferido rechazar el par de calcetines que Rick le ofreció, solo para que Lori los usara. La manta sobre ella, parecía no cumplir con el cometido de arroparla y su fina tela dejaba colar todo el aire helado.

A su lado, su padre parecía dormir tranquilamente, inmune al frío; aunque los dos se encontraban cubiertos por la misma manta raída. La casa donde se encontraban, tan rica en basura y telarañas, apenas contaba con dos habitaciones aptas para que ellos pudieran descansar, una de ella había sido tomada por la familia Grimes junto con Carol, mientras que la segunda habitación se la habían adueñado ellos. T—Dog y Daryl, habían decidido quedarse en la pequeña sala de estar en el piso inferior, montando guardia y vigilando a los muertos.

Habían decidido apostar por aquella casa en el momento en que la temperatura comenzó a bajar súbitamente y los caminantes empezaron a recorrer perezosamente las calles, con movimientos cada vez más torpes, siendo mucho más fácil de eliminar. Se las arreglaron para tapiar las ventanas y las puertas, buscar suministro en las casas vecinas como venían haciendo cada día desde que la horda de caminantes arrasó su hogar en la granja.

Tan solo pensar en la granja, en todo lo que habían perdido y lo que les toco dejar atrás, todavía dolía demasiado. Una punzada en su pecho, casi tan dolorosa como el frío que acariciaba sus mejillas.

Con cuidado, se las arregló para incorporarse de la pequeña cama sin despertar a su padre, y haciendo uso de toda su agilidad, recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la puerta, esquivando tanto a su hermana como a su novio quienes se las habían arreglado para convertir unas cuantas cobijas en un nido donde dormir. En silencio, le dedicó una última mirada a su familia y salió de la habitación.

Los escalones crujían bajo sus pies a pesar de los gruesos calcetines que llevaba, por lo cual no se sorprendió cuando se encontró de frente con los azules ojos de Daryl Dixon. El cazador era la persona más silenciosa que conocía y al mismo tiempo el que poseía el oído más fino del grupo. Sus pisadas, seguramente le habían alertado de su presencia mucho antes de que empezará a bajar las escaleras.

— Hola — lo saludo, a lo que el hombre se acomodó la ballesta sobre su hombro y asintió a modo de saludo — ¿estás de guardia?

Volvió a asentir como toda respuesta.

— ¿Y T—Dog? — preguntó, observando el pasillo en busca del hombre de piel oscura.

— Está durmiendo en la sala — gruño el cazador, señalando hacia el lado contrario del pasillo —. ¿No deberías estar haciendo lo mismo?

— Hace mucho frío — comentó, negando con la cabeza como sí eso pudiera explicar su repentino insomnio —. No recuerdo que los inviernos fueran tan fríos en Georgia, supongo que era porque teníamos calefacción y ropa térmica.

El cazador le dedico una mirada que ella no supo interpretar, desviándola al instante al espacio entre los tablones que bloqueaban la ventana principal, en donde ya se podía apreciar los copos de nieve caer. Antes de su llegara, lo imagino sentado en el alfeizar, con la ballesta en el suelo pero al alcance de sus manos callosas y los ojos vigilantes puesto en la calle, probablemente sin la tensión que ahora parecía adornar sus hombros.

— Quizá sea porque no hay tanta mierda en el aire — murmuró el cazador concentrado en el exterior, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

Beth se acercó hasta donde el hombre se encontraba, detallando en la incomodidad que demostraba. Daryl Dixon era una persona solitaria, afirmación que había aprendido durante su tiempo en carretera, y el cual se había visto obligado a compartir su espacio con más personas de las que estaba acostumbrado. Tal vez, ella había interrumpido su momento, ese en el cual podía alejar toda la mierda y sentirse como antes, cuando no tenía que convivir con un montón de desconocidos mientras hacían maromas para sobrevivir a los caminantes. Se sintió tentada a dejarlo solo de nuevo, pero sus ojos pasearon por el lugar y se fijaron en la ventana.

Por un momento la rubia se olvidó del frío que azotaba su cuerpo o que sus dedos ya comenzaban a ostentar un color azulado nada saludable, tan solo se concentró en los copos que caían lentamente, los cuales se iban acumulando en el frente de la casa y sus alrededores. Una tímida sonrisa floreció en su rostro, y es que no podía evitar la fascinación que sentía al observar la nieve caer.

— Cuando era pequeña… — comenzó, sin apartar la mirada e ignorando si el hombre a su lado realmente le estaba prestando atención o no. Mientras al Dixon le agradaba el silencio, ella tenía que volverlo todo palabras — …solía quedarme por horas viendo la nieve caer en esas raras ocasiones en que nevaba en la granja. Se me hacía maravilloso, además era señal inequívoca de que la navidad ya había llegado.

— Nunca me ha gustado la nieve — gruño Daryl tras un par de segundos, cruzando los brazos y apoyando la espalda de la pared —. Lo hace todo más complicado.

Beth aparto sus ojos del exterior, dedicándole una mirada confusa.

— ¿Más complicado? — repitió, sin entenderle realmente.

— En el bosque — dijo, como si no fuera necesario más explicaciones.

Permanecieron por un tiempo en silencio, Beth observando la nieve que ya cubría toda la calle y Daryl vigilando las sombras alrededor de la calle, siempre atento, como sí se tratase de una especie de perro guardián. Sin mediar palabra, cada quién perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

El cazador busco entre sus bolsillos un cigarrillo, lo encendió y masajeo los músculos de sus hombros. El movimiento lo obligo a posar los ojos nuevamente en la menor de las hermanas Greene, reparando por primera vez en el estado en el que se encontraban sus manos. Sin pensarlo, volvió a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos y le tendió un trozo de tela, los restos de una franelilla desecha. La rubia parpadeo confusa ante el gesto, clavando sus enormes ojos de gata en los de él.

— Envuelve tus manos en esto, no queremos que pierdas algún dedo.

Beth extendió sus manos hacia la tela, rozando ligeramente los dedos del cazador. Al tomarla, envolvió la franelilla como sí se tratase de una venda alrededor de sus manos.

— Gracias — respondió en un susurro, no sabiendo muy bien cómo tratar con él. No recordaba haber compartido más que un par de palabras con el cazador en todo ese tiempo de viaje—. Ya sabes es el frío — dijo, tratando de interponer palabras entre ambos.

— Ummmm.

Guardaron silencio. Nuevamente, la nieve volvió a captar su atención.

— Supongo que esto es lo más cercano a un regalo de navidad que recibiré este año — comentó pensativa después de unos minutos, rompiendo nuevamente el mutismo que quería instaurarse entre ellos.

— No es un regalo muy lujoso.

Beth sonrío, aquel comentario se le antojaba una especie de broma.

— Pero es algo útil — señalo a su vez.

— Tan solo son los restos de una franelilla — indicó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

— Pero en este momento sirve como un buen par de guantes — explicó Beth.

El cazador bufó ante aquel gesto.

— Mientras no te pongas a cantar villancicos, creo que todo está bien — sentenció el hombre, volviendo a posar la vista en el exterior.

— Pues creo que debería, quizá el ambiente se torne un poco más navideño — respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando el vano intento de Daryl por concluir aquella conversación.

— ¡Basura!

Beth ladeo su rostro para poder observarle sin reparo, exploró su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, así como los hombros tensos ya sea por el peso de la ballesta, las noches sin dormir o su sorpresiva y no solicitada compañía. Las sombras bajo sus ojos oscurecían su semblante, provocando que su rostro se viera demacrado. Supuso que su propio rostro se vería igual, hasta peor. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la última vez que había podido dormir toda una noche, disfrutar de un merecido baño o saborear algo más que enlatados y la carne de ardillas chamuscadas.

El escudriño no pasó desapercibido por el cazador a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía, exhalando una bocanada de nicotina, clavó sus ojos en los de la chica esperando que con el gesto la rubia desviara la mirada. Pero no lo hizo, la mantuvo fija hasta desviarla unos segundos — _quizá minutos, horas, siglos después_ — para posarla nuevamente en el exterior.

Curvando levemente sus labios, Beth empezó a tararear un par de notas suelta que Daryl no tardó en reconocer. A aquel tarareo le continuó una rima que pronto se convirtió en una canción y que en voz de la joven se oía melancólica y solitaria.

— _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright, round yon Virgin, Mother and Child…_

— No me gusta la navidad — admitió en un gruñido el hombre, sin que Beth se detuviera por ello.

La joven asintió sin dejar de cantar, se acercó al cazador y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Era la primera vez que Beth se atrevía a acercarse de esa manera al cazador y pensándolo bien, quizá era la primera vez que cruzaban más que un par de palabras. Pero se sentía bien, natural, y ella no quería romper el contacto que se había formado. Daryl despedía calidez, alejaba el frío y para ella eso estaba bien.

Daryl se tensó, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, a menos que se tratasen de los golpes y patadas que a lo largo de su vida había aprendido a esquivar. Tardo más de la cuenta en dejar caer los hombros, apreciando como la rubia dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio sin dejar de cantar en ningún momento. Más allá del humo de los cigarrillos, las botellas de cervezas y el fuego, aquella canción lo transporto a un pasado lejano, en donde una mujer de ojos como los suyos tarareaba entre hipidos y tragos de vinos aquel viejo villancico.

Nunca había escuchado cantar a Beth, aunque la verdad era que no habían tenido muchas oportunidades para que la rubia lo hiciera. Siempre corriendo, huyendo, sobreviviendo. El apocalipsis rara veces le regalaban momentos como esos. Puede que tuviera que agradecerle al frío y a la nieve que habían hecho mella con los muertos por esa primera canción después de tanto tiempo.

— Gracias por el regalo de navidad — susurro Beth, tiempo después de haber dejado de cantar, sin apartarse del cazador.

Él no le contesto y ella no agregó nada más.

* * *

 _¿Algún comentario? Los reviews ayudan a derrumbar caminantes._


End file.
